Undying Love
by Mess531y
Summary: Hiatius! Shang has gone to war 5 years ago. Mulan sits at home with their 7 year old twins. When a message comes to tell her something has happened to him. Her kids try to get her to do something to help, do they succeed or not?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; As always i don't own anything. All the characters are owned by Disney.**

**(A/N; Hey, okay if your wondering why i have another story out when i haven't even finished or am close to finishing my other stories, is because i have been really bored lately, and i had this idea for a new story. This one takes place after the second movie. So all the characters will show in the story and some new ones. Well hope you like this story.)**

Chapter One

She sit in a corner of her room. Looking out her window. She was waiting for him to return. He was gone for 5 years now. He missed his childern growing everyday and now she was worried that he might never return to her. Ever. Their twins lay asleep in their beds. The sun was setting in the sky when she heard a horse neigh from the entrance. Her excitement grew. She got up and ran to the door. But to her surprise, it wasn't him. It was a messenger from the Emperor.

She looked at the messenger, "Yes?"

He handed her a scroll and got back on his horse and left.

She closed the door and walked back to the house. She put the scroll on the dinning table and walked into the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove and walked back to the table. She was to scared to read it. It was probably a message telling her that he has died in battle. She couldn't bare it if he had. It would break her heart. But curiosity got the better of her. She picked up the scroll and opened it. As she read it her heart sank. It wasn't exactly what she expected, but it was terrifying.

The kettle could be heared whisling from the kitchen. She put the scroll down and went to the kitchen. After getting some tea she walked back to the dinning table and finished reading the message. How could this happen to her? How could he just disappear? The Emperor wanted her to come to the palace as soon as possible. But she couldn't leave. Not with her childern still here. She couldn't leave them, they needed her.

After finishing her tea, she rolled up the scroll and and walked to their room. Her tears were falling freely now. As she watched her twins sleep, she thought about what she would have to go through if they didn't find him. He would never get to see his childern grow up. He left when they were only two. And now they were seven and asking her questions. They wanted to know where their Papa was and how come Mama was alone and so unhappy.

The sun had fully set now and the moon had come out. She was exhausted, and after dealing with the twins everyday, who wouldn't be. She closed the door and went back to her own room. She took a last look out her window before climbing into bed.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Mulan rolled over. She was to tired to deal with her this morning. But she knew that if she didn't get out of bed, she were going to keep screaming for her.

"Mama! Mama!"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Every morning. The same thing. She would scream for her mother, Mulan would go to her and tell her that everything was all right. Even when it wasn't.

"MAMA!"

Mulan sighed and walked into the next room. "Lynn, what's wrong?" She walked over to Lynn's bed and sat down next to her.

Through tears Lynn said, "Mama, I miss Papa. When is he coming home? Where is he? What is going to happen to us?"

"I know you do, I miss him to. I don't know when and where he is. And we're going to be just fine. He'll come back soon." Mulan reasured her. Lynn sat up and hugged her mother.

"Liar. You tell her that everyday. He's _never_ coming home. Don't you see Lynn she only says that so you can feel better. But she never tells us the truth." Leo said from his bed. Apparently Lynn's screaming had waken him up.

"Leo that is not true." Mulan said as Leo stood up in his bed.

"Yes it is! Why do you think she's so unhappy Lynn? Why do you think that Papa isn't here? He left us! He didn't want us anymore! He," Leo said but was interupted.

"Leo! That is enough! You don't know what your talking about! He didn't leave us! He went to war to _save _us! To save China!" Mulan yelled at him. Leo looked at his mother with wide eyes. She has never yelled at him like that. She was very upset, he knew that he was trending on thin ice. Lynn looked up at her mother and then to Leo who was still standing on his bed. She was scared, she had never heard her mother use that kind of tone with either of them.

"Mama? Do you know when he'll come back? Please tell us the truth." Lynn asked her mother.

"Lynn, I don't think that he will come back." Mulan said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, coming over to Lynn's bed.

"I mean, he's gone, they don't know where he is." Mulan answered her childern. She watched their faces go pale. It made her heart break, they had hardly known their father, and now they may never know him.

"Mama, he's not coming back? Ever?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to see." she answered him.

Leo ran from the room. When he returned he had the scroll in his hand. He had went into his mother's room and grabbed the scroll from off her bedside table. "Mama, what is this?"

She looked up and saw the scroll in his hand. "Leo! What did I tell you about taking things from my bedroom? And why where you in there in the first place?"

"Mama what does it mean that you need to go to the Emperor as soon as possible?" he asked unrolling the scroll and reading the line where it said it.

Mulan sat quietly.

"Mama?" Lynn asked looking at her mother waiting for an answer.

After sometime she answered them, "It means that the Emperor is asking for my service again."

"Well you better start packing and get Khan ready Mama." Leo said to her.

"Leo I'm not going." Mulan said in a firm tone.

"What? But Mama, who is going to go see the Emperor?" Lynn asked getting out of bed.

"Not me." she answered get up to help Lynn and Leo get dressed.

"But maybe he is asking for you to go and find Papa?" Leo said as his mother pulled his night shirt over his head and replace it with his day one.

"Yeah Mama, maybe that's what he wants you to do." Lynn said taking out a dress from her wardrobe.

"Even if that, it's to dangerous." Mulan said the two of them, helping Lynn with the sash.

"But who is going to find Papa? Are you going to let him die out there?" Leo asked, again he knew he was trending on thin ice.

Mulan looked over at him with a face saying don't-you-dare-your-trending-on-thin-ice. She walked to the doorway, then turned around and said to them, "Breakfest will be ready in five minutes." Then she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

By noon the twins had forgotten the conversation they had with their mother. They played up in the family temple and by the bridge. Leo was chasing Lynn with a wooden sword. Lynn was screaming at the top of her lungs. He was just about to lunge at her when he landed into the stream. Lynn turned around when she heared a splash from behind her. Leo was wet from head to toe. Lynn couldn't help but laugh. She laughted so hard that she to fell into the stream. Now it was Leo's turn to laugh at her.

When Mulan looked out the living room window she saw Lynn fall into the stream. Leo was already in it. Wet from head to toe. They laughted at each other as they splashed water toward one another. She remembered when she was at that age. She stood out more than all the other kids her age. Her father would tell her that she was special because of it. Mulan sat and watched her childern chase each other around the lawn.

After watching for some time she got up and walked put side. "Alright you two, get inside and change your clothes. I don't need your to get sick."

"Alright." they both answered and walked passed their mother and into their room. She was about to follow, but there was a knock at the entrance. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. On the other side was some she knew. Some one she had meet more than once before.

**Wow. Well do i continue with the story or not? If none of it makes sence please tell me. Thanks. As always review, review, review. and I know if you don't, cuz my account tells me. Mess531y.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer; Hmmm, do i own them, or do i not? That is the question. Ok, ok, i don't own anyone but the twins.**

**(A/N; Hello ya all! How ya doin'? I'm srry for not updating in so long, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was longer than the first one. So enjoy. And excuse the spelling.)**

Chapter Two

After watching for sometime she got up and walked outside. "Alright you two, get inside and change your clothes. I don't need you to get sick."

"Alright." they both answered and walked passed their mother and into their room. She was about to follow, but there was a knock at the entrance. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. On the other side was some she knew. Someone she had meet more than once before.

"Li Mulan. The Emperor requests you to come to the palace imediately."

"Chi Fu." Mulan said with a glare.

"Yes. It is a surprise you still know who I am." he said with a sneer.

They stood there glaring at each other for sometime. Mulan was the one to speak first. "Well, I can't make it. Tell him that I am terribly sorry." she said before starting to close the door.

Chi Fu made a quick move to stop the door before she could close it all the way. "But, you have to come. It's urgent. Your husband's life hangs in the balance." he said his lips curving into a smile.

Mulan stood there, her eyes wide with shock. _He know something!_ "Where is he, Chi Fu?" Mulan asked raising her voice, but not to loud so the twins could hear her.

"Who ever said that I knew where he was? I'm just as confused as you are." he said, the same smile still on his face.

"Mama! Leo jumped off his bed and landed on me. And look he hurt my arm." Lynn said running outside to show her mother what her brother had done to her.

"Ah, you have childern. What a surprise. But how is it raising them when your husband isn't here to help? Not real easy is suppose." he said with a nasty tone.

"Mama? Who is he? I'm scard." Lynn said hiding behind her mother as Chi Fu looked down his nose at her.

Mulan tried not to giggle as she answered her daughter. "No one important sweetheart. Now, I'll look at your arm when I'm done. Ok?" Mulan asked moving down to Lynn's level and holding her hands.

"Yes mama." she answered. Mulan stood up again to look at Chi Fu hideous face. _He can make a baby cry. Lynn is even afraid of him. _"As I was saying, I can't leave."

"But look at the face of your daughter, do you really want her growing up not knowing her father? And she looks just like him. But she has your eyes." he asked bending to Lynn's level like Mulan had done seconds ago. When he reached Lynn, she pulled the skirt of her mother's dress to hide herself. Mulan watched as Chi Fu lowered himself down to where Lynn was standing. She watched as Lynn hid behind her skirt. She watched as he stood up straight again.

"Lynn, I found you." Leo said running up behind his sister, but stopped when he saw Chi Fu. "Mama, why is there a scrawny man standing in the gate door?"

"Another one. And he looks just like his father to. But he also has your eyes." he said as Leo pulled his wooden sword out as to attack Chi Fu.

"I'm not leaving Chi Fu, I'm staying here! Kids go inside." Mulan said as she attemted to close the door again.

"Now, now. I won't hurt you. Or your childern. All I want is for you to come with me to the palace." he said as the same smile crossed his features.

"What about my childern? They have no one here." she snapped at him.

"I can take care of that." he said snapping his fingers together. Mulan looked on either side of him and saw two big men standing there. Chi Fu snapped his fingers again and they moved toward her, Lynn, and Leo.

"Lynn, Leo, run!" she said turning around and heading for the house. Leo and Lynn five feet in front of her.

"You grab Mulan, and you grab the kids." she heard Chi Fu say from behind her.

"Don't look back! Keep running!" she yelled as Leo and Lynn stopped to look at their mother. One of the big men was closing in on her, and the other close behind. "If you get to the house before I do, you know where to go!" she yelled almost tripping on her skirt.

"You can run, but you can hide." Chi Fu said from the doorway as he watched his henchmen reach out to grab Mulan around the middle.

Lynn heard a scream come from behind her. She was going to look back, but Leo had grabbed her upper arm to prevent her. She knew that her mother had been caught. And they two where close to being caught. "3 more feet and we're in the house. We run straight to Mama's room and under the bed to the trap door." Leo whispered to Lynn. She nodded in return. There was another scream from behind them. "Let me go!" They heard there mother say as they closed the front door behind them.

"Lynn, hurry." Leo said holding the door up as high as it could go under the bed. Lynn climbed in first and Leo behind her. "Shh."

"Come out. Come out you little brats. We arn't going to hurt you." They heard the voice of one of the hentchmen, and the sound of his shoes on the wood floor.

"Forget it. We have what we came for." Chi Fu said from the doorway. They could hear both pairs of shoes disappear down the hall, then heard nothing.

"Leo, what do we do? They took Mama." Lynn asked as she and Leo climbed out of the trap door.

"I don't know. We could go to Grandfather and Grandmother's house." Leo suggested.

"But they're in the next town and that's miles from here. And if we did make it there, they'll never believe us." Lynn protested.

"No, but Great Granny would. Mama was her favorite." Leo said.

"Mama was her only granddaughter. No, I think that we should follow that scrawny man and see where they're taking her." Lynn answered walking to her room to start packing.

"But Lynn, we could get caught. And then no one would be able to help us, or Mama." Leo said grabbing his bag to.

"What about Papa, who's going to help him?" Lynn asked putting another outfit in her bag.

"I don't know. Lynn, you'd be better off with some of my pants. You don't want to wreck your dresses." Leo said handing her two pairs of his pants.

Lynn looked at the pants Leo was holding then down to her dresses she had just packed. "Your right." she said taking them from him.

"We'll have to travel light. But have enough supplies to get us where we need." Leo said packing his bag with some supplies he had sitting on his side table.

"Yes. But how are we traveling? We can't use Khan because Mama borrowed him to Grandpapa." Lynn asked walking to the door.

"We use Bai." Leo said following her out.

"But he's not ready to be riden." Lynn said going to the kitchen to pack some food.

"But he's the perfect size as to not get caught." Leo answered puting food in a sack he was holding.

"Alright, I'm ready." Lynn said walking to the front door, Leo right behind her.

"Yes, let's go. But we have to cross the yard carefully. The scrawny man could have one of his men waiting for us to do something." Leo said opening the door slowly.

"Leo? How are we going to defend ourselves?" Lynn asked remembering about weapons.

Leo closed the door. "Father had some swords in the practice hall. We can use them." Leo said turning to go down the hall to their father's practice hall. It hadn't been used since their father left for war 5 years ago.

"Leo, all of Papa's swords are to big for us." Lynn said looking at all the swords their father owned. One inperticularly, a crucked jagged one. "This is different. Leo, why is there a crucked jagged one with the rest of them? And why is it in a glass case?" Lynn asked, refering to Shan Yu's sword.

"Not sure. But I think Mama said that it belonged to Shan Yu. The one that she and Papa got rid of. Here, these are small enough for us." Leo answered handing her one of the many dagger that had been hanging on the wall.

"Thanks. Let's go." Lynn said taking one last look at the sword before leaving.

* * *

"Chi Fu! You'll never get away with this!" Mulan said from one of the henchmen's horse.

"I think I just did." Chi Fu said as they raced down the road.

_I hope Lynn and Leo are safe._ Mulan thought as she sat in front of the man that had caught her.

"You know, your brats may have gotten away from me, but I will guarentee that they won't get away when I go back to find them." Chi Fu said from the front.

"They're smarter than you think Chi Fu." Mulan said from the arms of her campive.

"We'll see." Chi Fu answered with a sly grin.

**Okay I had to keep redoing this chapter cause I wasn't liking it, and it wasn't going to the way I needed it to. So that's why it took me so long to update. That and school. Speaking of which, I should probably do my algebra homework. So I gots to go. REVIEW! Mess531y. And I know it's short, but the next chapter is being typed as we speak. But I don't know how long your going to have to wait to get the next chapter. Shouldn't be long, but we only have a month and a half of school left and when it ends, there should be LOTS of updates.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer; Guess what? I finally own the Mulan characters! Muhahahaha! Ok, I really don't. Disney owns them.**

**A/N; I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating any sooner, but its a really long story to why there wasn't an update, but really don't want to explain it now, so I'll just let you read.**

Chapter Three

"Leo, it's very uncomfortable back here." Lynn said as she shifted around on the back of Bai.

"I know. I'm uncomfortable to." Leo answered as he moved the reins.

"Leo, look." Lynn said pointing toward some horse imprints in the ground. "Do you think those prints belong to the scrawny man's horse?"

"Not sure. But we'll have to follow them to _make_ sure." Leo said.

"Okay, then let's follow them." Lynn responded.

* * *

"Are we there yet boss?"

"For the last time, we get there when we get there!" Chi Fu screamed from the front.

"They'll find out what you've done Chi Fu. Mark my words." Mulan said.

Chi Fu stayed quiet, he was tired of listening to her. The sooner he got her to the Pass the sooner he didn't have to listen to her.

"Like I said earlier, when Shang comes looking for me, that is if he can get away from his captive, you'll be very sorry. He'll,"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! You really need to learn to hold your tongue in a man's presence!" Chi Fu yelled at her. And they finally were in silence, until she start on about how he wouldn't be alive without her and how she was the heroine.

"How dare you! That may be the law, but I am the heroine of China. You won't be alive if it weren't for me. And that is no way to talk to a lady. You sniving little maggot."

He had had enough. He turned his horse around and trotted over to her. He brought his hand up and it met her across the face. Her head went to the left. A red hand print marked her right cheek. She turned to look at him. "Now I want you to be quiet, or I'll do it again." and he rode back to the front. She watched him as he left. _Shang's not going to like that when I tell him. That man is going to end up dead when he finds out. But that is if I ever see him again._

They rode in silence all the way up to the beginning of the Pass. The sun was just setting. And the landscape turned dark. "We'll camp here for the night. Xun, you guard her tent. Wei, you pitch the tents." Chi Fu said and lead his horse to tree to tie it up.

"I don't want to pitch the tents. It's to hard." Wei complained.

"Stop your complaining." Chi Fu snapped. "It's not that hard. Now get to work."

After about 20 minutes of complaining and pitching tents, Wei had successfully set up two tents. One for Mulan to be guarded in and one for Chi Fu. "Boss, where is Wei and my tents?" Xun asked as Wei turned to look toward Chi Fu as Xun noticed that there were only two.

"You don't get tents you nitwits. You have to guard her don't you?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Yes sir." they both answered.

"Is she still in there?" Chi Fu asked from the small fire he had constructed.

Wei peeked into the tent, she was sitting in the the back looking at him with a misgevious grin set upon her face. He turned to Chi Fu and answered, "Yes sir, and she's looking pretty mysterious to me. I think she's planning something."

"What so you mean she's planning something?" Chi Fu asked.

"She had a misgevious grin on her face." he answered.

Mulan spoke up from inside the tent, "Oh you don't have to worry, I'm not capable of coming up with any escape plan. I'm a women, we're not smart like you men."

Wei stood there with a smile, having gotten a compliment from the herione of China. Chi Fu, however, was not convinced. He marched into the tent and stood in front of her. Her smile still across her face. She looked up at him as she raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?" he asked in a sinister voice. Her grin grew wider.

* * *

"Leo, it's dark now, we should stop and make camp for the night." Lynn said as her eyes began to flutter shut.

"No. If we keep moving, we can catch up with the scrawny man and his oversized henchmen." Leo answered. "But you can sleep. I'm not tired."

"Okay." Lynn said, nodding off to her dreamland.

_We'll find you Mama. And dispose of that scrawny man and his men. But we'll leave the dirty work to you of course._ Leo thought as he watched for the horse imprints in the ground.

* * *

"What are you grinning at?" Chi Fu asked with a sneer.

Mulan sat with her grin not answering. With every passing second her grin grew wider and wider. Chi Fu still stood in front of her, annoyed that he wasn't getting the answer he wanted. "Answer me! Now!" he bellowed.

Finally she opened her mouth to answer. "You want to know what I'm doing? Well for starters, I'm just sitting here, waiting for you to do whatever nasty thing that you have in your small peanut sized brain."

"Why you!" chi Fu reached forward and slapped her across the cheek. Mulan's head snapped the other way asthe back of hishand colided with her face. Slowly she turned her head to face him again. "I warned you. I said I would do it again if you didn't stay quiet." and he left her tent.

Outside she could hear him ordering his hentchmen around. "But you asked me what I was planning. So I answered you." she said silently to herself.

* * *

**Well people, what do you think of this chapter? Again, sorry for that LONG wait. And I know it's not very long but, well, that's part of the long story. Do I continue or not? Mess531y.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns them! Disney owns them! Not me! Well, Lynn and Leo I own, oh, and Bai.**

**A/N: Please forgive me! I'm sorry for such along wait! I truly am sorry. To make it up to you, I'll write another chapter.**

Chapter Four

It had been four days since Lynn and Leo left to find their mother. And they knew that they must be getting close, they where reaching the edge of the Tung Shou Pass. At this point, Leo knew that Bai couldn't do much. He was still much to young to go that far. "Lynn, are you awake?" Leo asked feeling Lynn stir.

"Hmm." Lynn mumbled. "Ow!"

"Lynn?" Leo asked.

"Why'd you have to go and pinch me?" she asked rubbing her left leg.

"Sorry, but we should put our coats on. It's starting to get colder." Leo responded hand her the fur coat from the side bag.

"Oh. Thank you." she said taking it, then putting one around him. "Leo, how much further do you think we have to go?"

"I'm not sure, but we are reaching the edge of the Tung Shou Pass." he answered.

* * *

"Put me down! I can walk!" Mulan screamed beating at the back of Wei, who had her over his shoulder.

"No, we aren't falling for that one again." Chi Fu said from behind them. "You tried to get away once, and you won't do it again."

"Xun, open the door!" Wei bellowed at him, his voice bouncing off the cave walls.

"You do it!" Xun retorted.

"Ow! Stop hitting me. I can't." Wei said as Mulan hit him on the back of the head.

"Fine." Xun said going forward. He fumbled with some keys and Mulan heard a door creak open. "There. You happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you." Wei answered plopping Mulan on the stone floor and walking out again. Xun shutting the door behind him. "Ow, she hits hard." Wei said walking away.

Chi Fu walked up the metal bars and said through them, "You might recognize your cellmates." and he left laughing.

Mulan watched him leave with a curious look. "Mulan?" she froze.

"Who's there?" she asked not moving from her position.

"Mulan. It's me." said the voice.

Slowly she turned around. "Who's me?" she asked into the darkness.

"Me would be your husband." answered the voice.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, its me Mulan." answered the voice.

"No! You can't be! I'm losing my mind. Now I'm hearing him." she said scared.

"Mulan, it's really me. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are here too." said the voice again.

Tears falling she said, "No! Your missing! Mulan your losing your mind, the voice you hear is only your imagination." She felt a hand on her arm. She screamed.

"Mulan, it's really me. Your not losing your mind." said the voice to her.

"Then step in the light so I can see you." she said to the darkness, knowing, or expecting no one. She saw movement and then in the pale glow of the candle on the outside of the cell, stood a man about six feet tall with black hair pulled back. Her eyes grew at the sight in front of her. There standing in the light, was in fact Shang. Tears falling heavily she said, "It is you." Going forward to hug him.

Embracing her he said, "Yes, it is me. I told you it was."

"Oh how I missed you." she said into his chest.

Lifting her head he answered, "I missed you too." then he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart she asked, "What happened?"

He merely answered, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Lynn could feel the coldness nip at her nose. She could surly tell that they were going further into the pass. But she didn't know how much longer she could stay riding Bai. In front of her Leo was slipping from the saddle. "Leo? Leo? Come on. Let's stop."

Mumbling he said, "No. If we stop, we might not find Mama."

"But if we keep going, we might," she started.

"Horse track. There!" Leo cut in.

"What? Where?"

"There. Yah!"

* * *

"Chi Fu, I expected you here days ago. Where's Mulan?" the Emperor asked from his throne.

"She wasn't home Your Majesty." Chi Fu answered.

"Wasn't home? Well where would she be? She's got her children to take care of." He asked.

"Her children where at Fa Zhou's Your Majesty." Chi Fu answered.

"Hmm. Then where would she be. Surely she wouldn't go out and find her husband by herself?" The Emperor said.

"No sir. Surely not." Chi Fu answered.

"Thanks for your help and for your trouble Chi Fu. You are dismissed. "

"Your welcome Your Majesty." Chi Fu bowed and turned, a sly smile on his features. When he reached the throne room doors he turned to his henchmen. "Let's go. Did you gather more?"

Wei looked around to see if anyone was listening then turned back and said, "Yes sir, they are waiting for you in the gardens."

"Fine, let's go." Chi Fu said walking past Wei and Xun.

"Sir, why is it you wanted more help?" Xun asked.

"Because we need to find those brats of her's you twit." Chi Fu sneered.

"Oh right." Xun said.

"Alright men. Listen closely, because I will not repeat myself." he said turning and looking a Wei and Xun. "I want two of you to go back to the Li home and find those brats, and bring them to the pass. The sooner we have the Li family, the sooner our plan can move into action. If those twins aren't there, find them, I want them alive. You to are going to do that." Chi Fu said pointing to two well built men. They nodded their response and Chi Fu continued. "Four of you are going to go to neighboring cities and find the rest of my army. They know that you are coming for them. When you find them, come to the pass. The rest of you will come with me. We hurry back to the pass and keep an eye on those we've already got. Xun, Wei, watch General Li and Li Mulan the closest. If anything happens, it'll be your butts on the line. Everything said, we move tonight." Chu Fu finished and turned to go.

"Sir, what if someone finds out about this?" One of the built men said.

"Deny it." Chi Fu said and walked away.

* * *

"So what is he going to do?" Mulan asked. Shang and the trio had told her the story of what happened more than a year earlier.

"We don't know. He said that he was going to find you and the twins." Shang said.

Mulan sat in horror. "The twins!"

"What's happened?" Yao asked from their hidden corner.

"Shang, they might be in trouble. I don't know where they are. Knowing them, they would come to find me." Mulan said, tears falling.

"Mulan, they would probably go to your parents house." Shang answered.

"No, they wouldn't. I know that they are out trying to find me now as we speak." she said, choking on her tears.

"But how do you know?" Ling asked.

Mulan shot her head up, "I'm a mother Ling! I know these things! I know my own children!"

"Mulan, claim down. It's okay." Shang said hugging her.

She sobbed for a good 20 minutes before they heard noises behind them.

**I know its short, but I have good reasoning to end it here. But you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find what will happen. And in the mean time, please review. Please excuse the spelling errors and such. Thanks. Mess531y.**


	5. Announcements

**Dear Readers:**

**I'm trying as hard as I can to get these stories updated and finished. I know that writing isn't as easy as it looks, but my creativity has been on short supply this year. With 5 on going progresses, and 1 complete story, I feel that, I might have to ask for help with finishing them, or work one story at a time. This is not an easy decision for me to make, and I want every reader out there to bare with me and help me to finish these stories. And with that I leave you with this, do not give up hope, these stories will eventually get finished. If I reach college before than, well then I will leave these stories to someone who will finish them. But until then, please wait.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mess531y**


	6. Writer No More

**I am giving full rights to the person who would like them to finish any story that I have started except one. If you wish to carry on the stories or story you can send me an email/review stating your username and that you would like the take the credits and full responsibility of the story. I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing for I just have no inspiration to write anymore. I am deeply sorry for those of you who have been looking forward to updates. Again if you would like to carry on these stories, please, please do. They need someone to finish them, and that someone isn't me. I am not worthy of writing them or even calling myself the author. I leave my stories in the hands of the reviewers. Please take care of them, they need you all. Remember, send me an email/review, stating your username and that you would like to take the credits and full responsibility of caring for the story.**

**Thanks**

**Mess531y**

**P.S. To marry an enemy is not available so DO NOT ask to for that one, thanks.**


End file.
